Magical DoReMi: Witchlings in Paradise
by Sailor Androm3da
Summary: Dorie, Reanne, and Mirabelle take a vacation at Patina's cousin's resort while she's away. Everything is peachy until Dorie hears strange noises in the middle of the night. Can our heroes solve this mystery?
1. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hi, everyone! Welcome to another awesome Magical DoReMi story! I apologize once again for discontinuing Witchling Nights 1. Turns out, I accidently deleted the file on my laptop!

To make it up to all of you, I made this story. Sit back and enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1: Vacation!

It was just another day in Port Mystic. Dorie, Reanne, and Mirabelle were on their way to the shop.

"Patina, we're back!"

Patina bounced down the stairs. She had a fancy piece of paper "Girls, wait until you hear this!"

"What is it?" asked Reanne.

"My cousin Hanna **(Author's Note: Remember how Patina mentioned her in the opening episode of season 2?) **put me in charge of her resort in the Lunaverse while she's on vacation!"

"Wow, that's so cool!" Mirabelle exclaimed "Can we visit?"

Patina grumbled "I guess so."

She handed Dorie a brochure.

"'Rainbow Parrot Resort'" she read "'the best in the Lunaverse. Award-winning service, a 20 acre indoor water park with an 80-feet tall waterslide and a wave pool, day spa-'" Dorie's eyes grew huge "'AN ALL-YOU-CAN-EAT BUFFET?" she started to drool.

Reanne looked at the brochure "I think the day spa would be awesome!"

Mirabelle then had a look "I'd like to try that waterslide! That bad boy's longer than an apple tree after a fertilizer factory explosion!

The girls started to chatter.

"Okay, okay! We'll be leaving soon" Patina announced "My cousin just had one rule: don't go into the basement."

In the Lunaverse, the three girls, Patina, and Loreli all flew to the resort. When they got there, it looked beautiful. A fountain in the center of the plaza, planters all long the wall with blooming flowers in every one and the archway was made of marble.

Inside was even prettier. The lobby had a crystal chandelier, artwork on the walls, a game room, the day spa, an entrance into the water park, the dinning room, and a sitting area with a fireplace and a TV.

"This is gonna be one awesome vacation!" Dorie smiled, and they ran inside.


	3. Chapter 2: Strange Noises

Mirabelle slid down the slide at full speed, zigging and zagging around every corner. It went into a spiral, and then she landed into the pool. Her head popped out of the water "I wanna do that again!"

While Mirabelle got out of the pool, Reanne walked by "Hey, Mirabelle! Having fun?"

"Oh yeah! How about you?"

"The day spa was amazing. They gave me a back rub and massaged my shoulders and everything!"

"That's sounds cool. By the way, have you seen Dorie?"

Meanwhile, Dorie was stuffing her face at the buffet. She carried a big plate stacked to the top with steak. She sat down at the table and started to gobble away. Dorie made so big a racket that everyone else started at her.

"Heh heh, this is good stuff, huh?" she asked, embarrassed.

That night, the girls met up again and danced at the resort's dance club.

"What did you do, Mirabelle?" asked Dorie.

"I rode that huge waterslide all day long. That thing is the best!"

"Where were you, Dorie?" Reanne asked.

"Having the steak to end all steaks..." said Dorie, drooling.

Later on, Dorie, Reanne, Mirabelle, Patina, and Loreli all went to their suite. The three girls had a big slumber party in their bedroom, while Patina was trying to sleep "Ugh, those girls are giving me a headache! What do you think, Loreli? ...Loreli?"

Loreli was actually with the girls, having a ton of fun and laughing all night long.

But in the middle of the night, Dorie heard something coming from the air vent."...He...lp...e..." called a voice.

It was too muffled to make out. Dorie got out of bed, took a flashlight and followed the sound down to the bottom floor of the resort. The voice started to get a little louder once she got to the door leading to the basement.

Dorie slowly opened the door and crept inside.

The basement was really creepy. Pumps from the pool made weird noises, furnaces were everywhere, and it was cold and damp. Dorie tiptoed slowly into the room, and the voice got louder "Help...me!"

Dorie followed the voice deeper into the basement. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming at her! She darted out of the basement and back up to the room. She jumped back in bed and pulled up the covers, wondering what that was all about.


	4. Chapter 3: The Mystery Solved

"Are you sure you didn't hear anything last night?" Dorie asked that morning when the girls were at the breakfast buffet.

"No, maybe you were dreaming." said Reanne as she reached for the maple syrup.

Dorie thought hard "Maybe it _was _just a dream." She kept thinking that until later on that day, she heard the same voice coming from the air vent at the pool.

"...Help...me!"

Dorie paused for a moment and then she ran off to round up Reanne and Mirabelle. Once she did, she dragged them down to the basement and right to the cellar door.

"Dorie! What is going on?"

"You two have to come with me and find out what that voice was!"

"For the last time, it was just your imagination!"

Dorie kicked open the door and they went inside. They all heard the voice "Help me!"

Mirabelle and Reanne were so frightened that they hugged each other, scared.

"Now do you believe me?"

The girls slowly crept through the cold, dark cellar, following the noise. The machinery started to get louder, too. At last, they came to the center of the cellar, where there were lots more big machines that looked like they'd have nothing to do with a resort.

The three girls gasped when they saw what was making the voice: a mermaid. An actual mermaid was inside a giant glass ball filled with water that was connected to a big computer screen.

"Jumpin' jackrabbits! Are you really a mermaid?" asked Mirabelle as she tapped the glass.

"Yes." said the mermaid "I come from a secret underwater city deep beneath the Lunaverse. I was minding my own business until a submarine came out of nowhere and shot out a giant claw at me. I was knocked out for a while until I woke up in a glass ball. Can you please get me out of here so I can get back to my city?"

"Of course." said Reanne.

Dorie and Reanne started draining the water out, little by little, while Mirabelle tried to break into the ball and save the mermaid.

"Who kidnaped you, anyway?" Mirabelle asked.

"...Me!"called another voice.

Dorie, Reanne, Mirabelle, and the mermaid all looked over to where the voice was coming from. There was a man dressed up in a lab coat and had a white beard. He was holding a piece of paper in one hand and a test tube filled with green liquid in another hand "How dare you girls try to free my mermaid before my experiment was completed!"

"Experiment? Who are you?"

"I am the great scientist Dr. Monkeyburger! I have been searching for years for a source of magic that will help me become the greatest power in the Lunaverse, and I won't let you little twerps stop me!"

Dr. Monkeyburger pressed a button on his control panel, and a bunch of little, spider robots came flowing out of the dark.

"Get them! Make sure that they don't free my mermaid!"

The tiny robots started to attack the girls. They stomped on them, crushing them to rubble. Dorie, Reanne, and Mirabelle kept on squashing the tiny robots until there were none left.

"Is that the best you can do, Dr. M?" mocked Dorie.

"Nope. Wait until you see THIS!"

Dr Monkeyburger pressed a big button on his control panel that had a skull and crossbones on it. A loud thumping noise filled the room, and out of the darkness came a spider robot that was much bigger than the other ones!

Dorie, Reanne, and Mirabelle ran for their lives as it started to spew fire out of it's mouth.

"Now let's see who will be squashed!"

The girls kept on running until Mirabelle noticed that the glass ball where the mermaid where the mermaid was started to drain all the water out.

"Oh no! Please get me out of here before all the water is gone!" she cried.

Dorie, Reanne, and Mirabelle hid behind a wall while the robot was looking for them.

"So how are we going to stop that thing?" asked Reanne.

"I'm going to distract it, then Mirabelle is going to jump onto it's head, and then that's when you shoot it's chest, thus destroying it." explained Dorie.

"Alright, let's swat this bug!"

"Actually, spiders are insects, not bugs."

"Whatever!"

They started to put their plan into action. Dorie ran in front of the robot and began taunting it "Hey, buster! Bet you can't catch me! Nyah, nyah!"

The robot was really ticked off. It started making screechings sounds and immediately attacked Dorie angrily, but Dorie just ran like the wind "Now, Mirabelle!"

Mirabelle saw Dorie's signal, and jumped onto the big robot's back. She ran up to the head and roped it up "Yeehaw! I always wanted to be in a rodeo!"

The robot tried to throw Mirabelle off with all of it's might, but Mirabelle stayed on "Reanne, shoot it now!"

Reanne aimed carefully at the robot and fired off a shot of her Wandaler. The shot went clean through the monster, knocking out it's power source and causing it to explode.

As the smoke cleared, Dr. Monkeyburger ran away as fast as he could "You might have destroyed my robot, but you'll never take me alive! Hee hee hee hee!"

"Oh yeah?" called Dorie. She ran over and pounced on the mad doctor, wrestling him to submission. She got Mirabelle's rope and tied him to the wall.

"Curses! Just when I thought things were finally going my way, too!"

Aas the girls left Dr. Monkeyburger to stew in his defeat, they got the mermaid out of the ball and carried her to one of the pipes.

Mirabelle pried it open "This pipe will probably take you back to the ocean. I hope you have a safe trip."

"I will. Thank you, you three, for saving me. I owe you my sincerest gratitude."

And with that, the mermaid flopped into the pipe and sped down the tubes.

By the time they got out of the basement and hurried over to meet Patina and Loreli, it was already time to go.

"Where were you girls? It's time to go!"

"Oh, we were just finishing up at the water park."

"I see, now let's get going."

When the girls were walking home from the shop, they were still talking about their vacation.

"It was the best vacation a witchling could ever have!" smiled Dorie.

**THE END**

**Well, folks, we come to the end of another story. Please leave comments, and expect more stories soon.**

**Over and out!**

**-Doremi Boy 178**


End file.
